The Baby Group REPOST
by lauren2246
Summary: Bella is a pregnant teenager who meets Edward at a meeting for teenage parents. Will Bella let Edward get close or will she push him away due to a past trauma. Rated M. ExB


**So, I'm back!**

**As promised, here is the first chapter of the new version of The Baby Group. The story is little different, but I hope you will still like it. **

**Also, I had a couple reviews asking about the old version, I am planning to transfer it to a document that I can send to people who would like to still be able to read it. I'm not sure when I'll have that ready, though. **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer but everything else is mine. No copyright infringement is intended. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span> **

The bell rang as I pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"Shit!" I cursed, realising that my watch was ten minutes slow. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Mr Banner, my biology teacher made it quite clear that if I was late one more time then "I would suffer the consequences".

That usually meant that parents would be called and detention would be given. Asshole. As if its my fault that the ancient truck (which was manufactured before my _father_ was even born!) wouldn't start in the mornings.

It also wasn't my fault that the world hated me and the only parking space available was the furthest from the entrance. Quickly pulling into the space and, almost denting the door to the car next to me, hopped out and sprinted to my class.

I was halfway to the class, when I suddenly realised that I had left my school bag in the truck. I debated whether or not to run back, get to class or just breakdown on the floor crying.

I finally decided to run back to the car, and face the wrath of Banner later. He was going to yell at me for being late. I guess it doesn't matter whether it was one minute or ten.

"Ooft!" I gasped as I turned and ran straight into a hard body. I stumbled back, the wind knocked out of me.

"I'm so sorry," A deep voice said. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, and looked up into the strange face. I squinted my eyes as I tried to figure out who he was.

Forks was an incredibly small town, where everyone know everyone, but I didn't recognise this man. "Do I know you?"

"Probably not, I'm new."

"Oh well. Hi" I said holding my hand out in front of me for him to shake.

"I'm Kyle," He replied grabbing my hand. "Kyle Davis."

"Nice to meet you," I said, already starting to back up. "I forgot something in my car, so... I'll see you later."

"Most definitely." I felt my eyes narrow in confusion. I had just met this guy and usually I tried not be be judgemental but he was seriously giving me the creeps. "Bye Bella." he said, walking away.

I stared after his retreating figure and fought off a shudder. I shook my head and walked away. As I made the long walk to the car, I looked down at my watch and groaned. Class started seven minutes ago.

I sighed in relief as I finally opened the car door and grabbed my bag, which was laying on the passenger side. I reached over to grab it and froze.

I never told him my name.

Holy crap! I never told him my name!

Quit being so stupid, Bella. Its Forks. Everyone knows everyone. I let out a nervous laugh – why was I being so paranoid?

I grabbed my bag and slammed the door shut, still contemplating how he knew my name. If he was new here, then someone had probably filled him in on the town gossip (Mrs Stanley, anyone?) but putting a name with a face is one hell of a talent! Then again everyone knew who my dad was so maybe he had saw me around town with Charlie or maybe he knew me as the sister of the quarterback. That was plausible.

"Are you planning on joining us, Miss Swan?" I looked up in shock, staring into the face of Mr Greene. He was standing at the school's main office, frowning at me.

"Sorry, sir. I forgot my bag." I mumbled, the blush rising in my cheeks. "It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't."

"Yes sir," I answered. My foot was bouncing on the path, anxious to get away. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, so I took that as my que to walk away.

"Wait! Miss Swan?"

I sighed and turned back around to face him. "Yes, Mr Greene?"

"I have a faculty member here and I was wondering if you would show him to his new class?" but before I could make my excuses that I was already too late for class, he had turned his back to me and was talking to someone, motioning at me to stay where I was standing. Mr Greene shook the persons hand and then walked away.

I had to literally bite my tongue to stop the agonised groan escaping from my mouth, once I saw who I was supposed to be helping. The creep from earlier.

"Well, hello again," he said, his voice creating goosebumps on my arms.

"Hi. What class are you teaching?" my voice was tight and strained. I was not in the mood to chit chat with this creep.

"Gym." I nodded at the sports hall and began walking in that direction. But that's when it occurred to me and I frowned in confusion. "What teacher are you replacing?"

As far as I knew no teachers were leaving and I had just saw Coach Clapp yesterday at Emmett's baseball game. "I'm just a sub."

I let out a polite "Well, here we are. Have a nice day." and before he could say anything else walked away.

I looked down at my watch and realised I only had fifteen minutes left of first period, so I decided just to go to the library. Emmett had study period first, so I could go bug him.

"Hey Em," I greeted as I dumped my bag down on the table.

Emmett glared at me. "What do you want Belly?"

"Bite me, Emmy!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. He reached out and grabbed my arm before I could pull it away. "Ow! Emmett, let go, you Jackass."

"SHH!" the librarian ordered from her desk."

Emmett released my arm from his grip and glared at me again. "Well, you wanted me to bite you. What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I was late" I shrugged, pulling out my copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "Hey, what happened to the coach?"

"Clapp? Nothing why, did you hear something?"

"No, but there is a substitute teacher here, I had to show him to the sports hall. He's a creepy bastard."

"Now, Bella," Emmett tsk'ed. "What would our dear father say if her heard your foul mouth?"

"Shut up." I muttered opening up my book. "But don't blame me when he murders some poor girl in her sleep."

"Whatever. Oh, hey, tell dad that I won't be home till late."

Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie, lived in Port Angeles, so every Friday he would drive up for their "date night".

"Sure, I'll tell him." Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of period one. "See you later."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bella." Angela called. "You heading to gym?"<p>

"Yup. You coming?" I replied as I got my gym bag out of my locker.

"Yeah. Hey have you seen the new sub? Apparently he is to die for."

I resisted the urge to shudder. "I saw him this morning."

"So...?"

"So, what?"

"Is he hot?"

I sighed, slamming the door shut. "No. He's really strange."

"Jess must be lying then. She said he was so hot!"

"Jess thinks anything with a pulse is hot."

I pushed open the door to the girls locker room and froze. Mr Davis was standing in the middle of the room talking to Jess.

"Hey guys," She greeted us. "Mr Davis was just telling me he knows this cool party that's happening tonight." I blinked in shock at the scene before me. A teacher was inviting a pupil to a party? What the hell is wrong with this guy?

"I think that's really inappropriate, Jess." I said glaring at the teacher."I don't think you should be asking pupils on dates. And I really don't think you should be in the girls changing room."

He smirked at me as he came closer. "Okay. See you outside." he agreed as he opened the door and left.

I turned to Angela. "You see it to?"

"You're right Bella. He's a perv."

"Oh shut up" Jess snarled. "Both of you are just jealous because he asked me out an not you!"

"Yeah. Sure, Jess." I snorted. "Just don't come running to us when he attacks you."

"Screw you, Bella."

As soon as the bell rang, signalling the end of the day, I shot out of the changing room and raced to my truck. I shoved my bag in and the stared the car.

I really needed to go home and have a shower. For the entire period, Mr Davis took every opportunity to look down my top and stare at my ass. How could one of my best friends actually think he was hot? There was something seriously wrong with that man.

I was in a hurry to get home and tell my dad. He would so something.

Although it was only a ten minute drive, it seemed longer - As if something wasn't right. I looked in my rear view mirror, and gasped. Mr Davis was behind me.

Jumping in fear, my foot shot off the clutch and there was a loud bang as I felt the car stall.

Dammit!

"Shit!" I cursed, furiously turning the key.

I heard the car pull up behind me, and a voice yell. "Bella, Get in the car!"

My stomach plummeted as I saw the look on his face and that's when I knew something was going to happen. And I knew it would change me forever. He looked bloodthirsty.

I jumped out of the truck and began to run. If I could just make it to the end of the path, I would be fine. I heard a car door slam, and I knew he was chasing after me.

But I wasn't fast enough.

He grabbed me by the hair and began to pull me back. I struggled and started to scream. "Help! Please! Help!"

But I knew this area well enough to know that no one would be close enough to hear my cries of terror.

He lifted me off my feet and shoved me in his car. I hit my head on the roof of the door and I felt the world begin to spin.

"You've been begging for this, Bella," I heard the sound of fabric tearing, but I couldn't feel anything. My head was killing me. There were black spots in my vision as I looked up to see him hovering over me. The ringing in my ears began and I couldn't focus on anything but the pain in my head.

I screamed again but I cut off by a hard slap to the face.

The ringing got louder, the blackness more thicker.

I had no choice but to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I know its different but I hope you still like it. The next chapter should be up soon.<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lauren xx**


End file.
